The Departed (2006)
[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0407887/ The Departed]' (2006)' Director: Martin Scorsese Summary South Boston cop Billy Costigan (Leonardo DiCaprio) goes under cover to infiltrate the organization of gangland chief Frank Costello (Jack Nicholson). As Billy gains the mobster's trust, a career criminal named Colin Sullivan (Matt Damon) infiltrates the police department and reports on its activities to his syndicate bosses. When both organizations learn they have a mole in their midst, Billy and Colin must figure out each other's identities to save their own lives. Male Deaths *Anthony Anderson Brown *Michael Byron Crew #2 *John Cenatiempo Gangster #2 *Victor Chan Delivery Man *Douglas Crosby Killed by French *James Badge Dale Barrigan *Matt Damon Sullivan *Leonardo DiCaprio Costigan *David Fischer Man *Armen Garo Gangster #1 *Paris Karounos Pappas *William Lee Crew #3 *Dennis Lynch Crew #1 *Jack Nicholson Costello *David O'Hara Fitzy *Mark Rolston Delahunt *Martin Sheen Queenan *Ray Winstone French Female Deaths *Jill Brown Woman *Paula DeMers Mother *Sarah Fearon Wife Gallery Davidfischer.jpg|David Fischer, Jill Brown Paulademers.jpg|Paula De Mers Sarahfearon.jpg|Sarah Fearon Douglascrosby.jpg|Douglas Crosby Martinsheen.jpg|Martin Sheen Markrolston.jpg|Mark Rolston Pariskarounos.jpg|Paris Karounos mrfrench.jpg|Ray Winstone 11745638 565866320220367 6804214561575691208 n-1-.jpg|Jack Nicholson Leonardo DiCaprio The Departed.png|Leonardo DiCaprio Anthonyanderson.jpg|Anthony Anderson Barrigan.jpg|James Badge Dale Colin sullivan headshot by jasonpictures-d85xqen.png|Matt Damon Trivia # Roughly 50% percent of the $90 million budget went to the actors' salaries. # Leonardo DiCaprio called his one-on-one scene with Jack Nicholson "one of the most memorable moments of my life." # Martin Scorsese did not realize this was a remake of a Hong Kong movie until after he had agreed to direct it. # Vera Farmiga's character is a composite of two characters from Internal Affairs (2002). # Mark Wahlberg based his performance on the police officers who'd arrested him about two dozen times in his youth, and the reactions of his parents who had to come bail him out with their grocery money. # As research for his character's occupation, Matt Damon worked with a Massachusetts State Police unit out of Boston. He accompanied them on routine patrols, participated in a drug raid, and was taught proper police procedures, like how to pat down a suspect. # When the film won the Oscar for Best Picture, Martin Scorsese said that he was surprised the film had won. Scorsese said that because the film is such a tough, nasty, and violent film, he never thought about the idea of awards while he was filming it. Departed (2006), The Departed (2006), The Category:Films directed by Martin Scorsese Category:Films by Warner Bros. Category:Crime Category:Drama Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:Academy Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Thriller Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Gangster Films Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Writers Guild of America Award Nominees Category:Writers Guild of America Award Winners Category:National Board of Review Award Winners Category:Mystery Category:Neo-Noir Category:Mafia Films Category:Heist Films Category:Suspense Category:Psychological Category:Police Films Category:Rated R Category:2.35:1 films Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Gold Derby Awards Winners Category:New York Film Critics Circle Award Nominees Category:New York Film Critics Circle Award Winners Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Nominees Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Winners Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Winners Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Winners Category:MTV Movie Award Winners Category:Suicide Films Category:Washington DC Area Film Winners Category:Gotham Awards Nominees